Touch Myself
by Freckle359
Summary: Another story following the Series 'Double Take'. Another Saturday night and Greg and Gab enjoy another late night of porn and drinks, but a simple topic leads to some heavy foreplay, Hint of Wilson/House slash M/F


**Another story following the series 'Double Take', Enjoy!**

*******************************

Greg stared up at the ceiling silently, his booze seeping brain trying to put correct words together in order to make a sentence. Swinging back another gulp, he twitched from the bourbon, the burning trail running down his throat. This was what a Saturday night is suppose to be like. Being at home, drunk and with the best company.

Yourself.

Well not really, His blood shot eyes looked over to Gab who laid upside down.. strange. She wasn't like that earlier. He snorted, her legs were kicked over the back of the couch while her head hung off the seat, staring at the tv, a bottle of beer resting in her hand on top of her stomach. She was something else.

"So have you ever had a three some."

Gab closed her eyes as she grumbled, lifting her head up to look at him. "Depends, two girls or two guys."

"Oh god, please say two girls."

"Nope, one girl, one guy. Always had a thing about two girls, always want to cuddle after words, spooning not fun when you're in the middle."

"I'll accept forking over spooning any day."

"Amen to day brother." And with a goofy grin, they clicked their bottles together before taking another swing, letting their eyes go back to the muted tv.

"This porn sucks. They just keep licking each other." Greg muttered in agreement. It was his turn to pick the movie night and he picked one of his favorite porn runs. 'Jungle Fever 4. All girl addition.' There was a reason behind it too.

Greg had gone one full month without sex.

He twichted at the sad thought. Normally he would be waist deep in one of his playful hookers, but since Gab had started to live with him, he felt... uneasy. Sure he knew if he brought home, or called one of them over, she wouldn't give a damn. She just roll over in her bed and beat her cane against the wall and shout, 'God just cum already, Some of us need sleep!' or even better, she would get herself off to the sounds.

His eyes closed at the sudden longing to be inside something wet and hot, damn even his hand was inviting but he couldn't find a place to do it, not even in his own home! He would be in his room ready to rub some of that frustration he built up but every chance he got, he heard the soft thump of Gabs cane making her way down the hall, reminding him she was awake, she was outside, she would hear and mock him... He didn't care but damn it, he did!

He needed to get laid and he needed it fast.

"Question." Gabs voice made him jerk out from his thoughts, settling his bottle on the floor.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Wilson?"

He paused suddenly on that. What? About Wilson? Why would he have a sex dream about his best friend?! His lips pressed a little, alright there was that one time but that didn't mean anything.

"What?" He scroffed, "Why the hell would I have a sex dream about Wilson, I mean, he's my best friend! That's just gross, besides I bet he wouldn't do anything, tight ass little neat freak, wouldn't want to mess up his hair or his clothes."

He looked down only to see Gab half rolled, staring up at him. It was slow, but he saw it, a tiny smirk was forming on her lips, like she just caught a mouse in her trap. "What you smirking at?"

"I was talking about Jessica."

His jaw dropped a little, Gab only laughed out, pushing herself up to sit. "O-M-G, Your kidding! You had a sex dream about James?! You have to tell me now, what did he do?"

"I just SAID I didn't."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, I expect you to accept it and move on to the next topic."

"You can't always get what you want. Now spill."

Houses face went a little red, being caught red handed. Reaching out, he swung for his cane, his vision slightly fuzzy from his drinking. "I'm going to bed." But he was stopped, Gab had reached out and grabbed his arms, pushing them back to his side. "Tell me." She whispered. "I most likely will forget about it in the morning."

He looked down at her, those blood shot blue eyes, just like his staring back, waiting. His body went slump before sighing. "He gave me head. There you happy?"

"Not by a long shot. Start from the beginning."

"Why should I?"

"....I'll make it worth you're wild."

He rose a brow at her, only to have her match it. "And that would be?"

"You'll find out as soon as you start talking."

Greg rose both his brow, his interest peeked. But what the hell. They were both drunk.

Shrugging her hands off, he rose one of his to his, rubbing his forehead before starting. "I was in my office and Wilson just came in. We stared at each other and next minute you know, he was on his knees with my dick in his mouth. The end, now wheres my worth wild?"

"You're not getting it unless you tell me that story with more details." He groaned out, slamming his head back onto the couch, closing his eyes tight to the headache forming. "I just did, what more do you want?"

"Tell me what he said, were you standing, sitting? Was he rough?"

House sighed a little, his booze swimming brain trying to click the images together. "No, He was slow. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me." He smiled slowly, his body sinking back into his couch. "He had a smile, like he knew what he wanted. Didn't have to say a word. He came over to me and kept me in my chair." His heart began to beat a little bit faster at the images, his muscles tightening. "He looked damn good, kneeling down in front of me. His hands pushing my legs open, his fingers tracing along my thigh. He knew what I wanted and he wanted to give it to me."

Wow, he must be alot drunker then he thought cause he would of sworn he felt hands on him. With a sigh, his legs parted a little more. "He knew what he was doing, thou it was my dream so that wasn't a shocker. He reached for my jeans and unbutton them and without even looking away from me, he reached in and pulled out my co- WOAH!"

His body jerked back suddenly when he felt his jeans loosen and tugged. Looking down, his eyes were wide with shock as his hands grabbed the couch. Gab looked up at him innocently. She had moved herself from beside him to the floor. Not only that, she was squeezed snugly between his legs, her hands busying themsleves with his jeans. "What?" She asked, her fingers pulling back the cover of his jeans, touching the soft fabric of his boxers. "What do you think you're doing." He muttered, damn it. He went through a month of a dry spell and the mere sight of her between his legs made his dick respond when it shouldn't!

"I'm making it worth you're wild." She purred, a smirk on those pretty little lips. "Stop it." His hand grabbed hers, pulling them away but his body went stiff when her head dipped, brushing her cheek lightly against the bulge that was growing. He let out a shaky breath when her chin grazed it, tipping down to let her lips press, mouthing against the suddenly tight fabric of his boxers. His fingers curled and gripped her wrists tighter, the reasons to remove her slipping out from his mind. He flinched when she nipped, catching a small pinch of the fabric and tugged, whispering, letting her warm breath brush him, making his stomach clench.

"It seems little Greg doesn't want me to stop." She tugged her hands a little, wanting to remove clothing, wanting to get to the goal. "Keep going thou.. What did Wilson do next, give me.. every.. detail."

He took a deep breath, he needed to stop this. He needed to push her away and get out, find a damn hotel room and just buy a fucking hooker and get this pressure out but damn it... he wanted it. He let her hands go, letting his arms go back to his side. He watched her, that smile of victory as she reached, her fingers playing, brushing feather like touches across the tip of his bulge, feeling it twitch.

"He took out my dick and lapped at it, teasing me." He gasped when he felt the cold air suddenly touch him, his hips pushing back. But Gab was quick, wrapping her hand along his length and moving close, rolling her tongue along his tender flesh making him throb and grow, stiffening up towards his stomach. It was just like his dream. Reaching out, his fingers slipped through her hair. Wilsons hair was thicker, he remembered that part. But he only growled. He had went to long without a blow job, His slow tease of a dream was not going to cut it.

With a yank causing Gab to yelp, he reached down and took ahold of his own member. "Open you're mouth." She looked up to him shocked then, her hair messed and gathered from his hand, holding her captured, keeping her close. "Greg?" But he only yanked making her flinch, "You crossed a very dangerous line Gab. You should of known that." Leaning down a little, he smirked, his eyes narrowing, getting a thrill out of her panic look. "You rattled my cage, now I'm going to get in yours." He pulled harder at her hair making her whimper, he pressed the tip of his cock into her lips and she only kept her lips pressed close, denying him. "Oh I get it." He muttered, "You only do it if I tell you my dream. Well, Wilson took my dick into his mouth and sucked, now since you took this role. You're now my Wilson."

His eyes stared into her own, for a heart beat, they simply looked at each other. With a deep growl, he whispered. "Open up Wilson." He felt her body shiver before her lips parted, giving him access which he took. With a groan, he leaned back at the feeling of warm wet lips sliding along his length, taking him deep, feeling that oh so familiar touch. With a tight hold, he pushed her head down more, wanting to go deeper, wanting her to gag, needing more.

"That's it Wilson."

*******************************

Gab slumped back on the floor coughing, struggling to swallow the strong thick liquid in her mouth. Wiping her mouth slowly with the back of her hand. Greg sat before her boneless and happy, shirtless, enjoying the drained feeling of a climax.

Reaching out, she picked up her forgotten beer bottle and gulped, trying to get rid of that bitter taste. "Wow." Greg muttered, opening his eyes slowly. With a groan, tucking himself back into his pants, he leaned forward and stared down at her. So... What do that do now. "This... is a bit award."

"Not really." She answered normally, leaning back on her left hand, stretching her right leg out to rest her thigh. "Whys that?"

"Cause really, if you think about it. What we just did. Its just like masturbating."

Greg rose a brow at the claim before giving a slow smile. Reaching down, his fingers curled under her chin, tilting her head up. She smiled up to him, a hint of lust in her eyes and he only chuckled. "So, I'm just playing with myself huh?" She gave a light nod, feeling his fingers pull away, pushing himself to stand.

"Well that, in that case. Next Saturday, lets do this in a more comfortable area."

"You think there is going to be a next time?"

"Yup." Reaching out for his cane, he smirked down at her. "Been a while since I fucked myself in bed." and with that, Greg left her there, sitting in the middle of his living room, limping back to his bedroom for a well deserved sleep.

Gab on the other hand, lifting her bottle and smirked, taking one last sip. "Well then... Next Saturday it is."


End file.
